


Kotex and Midol and Pamprin, Oh My!

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: Family is Everything [15]
Category: Jersey Boys - Gaudio/Crewe/Brickman/Elice
Genre: Auntie Sam to the rescue!, Embarrassment, Family Fluff, Gen, Growing Up, M/M, Puberty, embarrassing things to talk to your dad about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Francine has her first period. Bob and Frankie call in reinforcements.





	Kotex and Midol and Pamprin, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> August 2005
> 
>  
> 
> Francine's Age: 11

Frankie and Bob were shocked into wakefulness by a scream coming from Francine’s room. The two of them rushed down the stairs to her room to find out what was wrong. When they got down there, Francine’s door was closed but thankfully not locked.    
  
“Hon?” Bob asked, tapping lightly on the door before entering.    
  
Francine was huddled on her bed, her knees pulled to her chest with her face buried in them.    
  
“What happened?” Frankie asked, “Are you okay?”   
  
“I’m dying,” Francine moaned.    
  
“Dying,” Frankie repeated.    
  
“Of embarrassment!” clarified Francine, then her voice lowered into a whisper, “I got my period.”   
  


Frankie felt all the color drain from his face, trying to process the information his daughter had just told him.   
  
  
He was completely unequipped to deal with this situation. Bob, on the other hand, had a sister so he had slightly more experience. Although, it wasn’t a lot of experience.    
  
“I guess we better go to the pharmacy,” Bob spoke up.   
  
Frankie’s eyes were wide and confused, “Why?”   
  
“Pads, Frankie,” Bob said patiently, “she needs pads. Sweetie,” he turned to Francine, “why don’t you go clean up a little and change your underwear. Use some folded up toilet paper until we get you pads, okay?”   
  
Francine nodded, her eyes still downcast. While she was doing that, Bob began stripping off the stained sheets. The best thing they could do was run them under cold water and hope to get the stains out. Soon, they were all headed towards the nearest pharmacy.    
  
When they got to the feminine hygine section Frankie and Bob were floored with the wide variety of products.   
  
“Okay, Mr. Expert, now what?” Frankie hissed.    
  
“Now we call the real expert,” Bob said, pulling out his cell phone.    
  
Frankie raised his brow as he watched Bobby dial the number. It didn’t take him long to figure out who he was calling.   
  
“There has better be a good reason for this,” Sam’s voice was gravelly when she picked up the phone.   
  


“It happened,” Bob said, which sounded quite cryptic to Frankie, like it could refer to anything, but apparently Sam understood because after only a few more short words Bob was off the phone again.    
  
“You’ve been planning for this,” said Frankie approvingly, “I’m impressed.”   
  
“Well, one of us had to be prepared,” Bob replied.    
  


Frankie rolled his eyes, “Alright, what do we need?”

 

“Sam is on her way,” Bob told him, “she’ll help us.”   
  
“Alright,” Frankie nodded.   
  
Francine, meanwhile, was looking at the sheer number of choices available with obviously increasing panic in her eyes.

 

“What does any of this mean?” she muttered.

 

Wings, no wings, overnight and ultra thin...Who knew there could be so many different types of pads? Bob put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his side.    
  
“It’s alright, Fran,” he said, “Auntie Sam will sort it all out and then we’ll all be that much smarter.”

 

Sam showed up about fifteen minutes later and immediately found them in the pharmacy.

 

“Have no fear,” she announced, “your savior has arrived. Begone, men! This is woman’s work.”   
  
Sam then ushered Francine away from Bob and Frankie, "Why don't you two go hang out somewhere else?"

 

When they hesitated, she made a shooing motion with her hands.    
  
“Go!” she commanded.

 

Frankie and Bob walked away quietly, knowing that Francine was in good hands from here on out.

  
  



End file.
